warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Synthesis Scanner
The Synthesis Scanner is a special device that can be acquired from Cephalon Simaris, and is necessary to conduct Synthesis for his Sanctuary. The device allows the user to see enemies, destructible objects and important objects through walls and obstructions. It is also a range-finding device that can measure the distance from the scanner to the targeted terrain or object. This can be purchased in a set of 25 charges from the Offerings section of Cephalon Simaris for . Instructions Cephalon Simaris will announce the presence of a Synthesis Target when entering a mission that contains the desired unit. When using to zoom in with the Scanner, a blue and orange spiraling shadow trail will appear, with the orange end pointing to the direction of the target. The target will appear with a blue outline and be marked on the HUD and minimap once Cephalon Simaris locates it. To use the scanner on the identified target, equip the Scanner from the Gear menu, then scan the nodes visible on the target's body using . Once all nodes or body locations have been scanned, the target will dissipate, signifying a successful synthesis. Synthesis Scanners can also be used much like the Codex Scanner, providing Standing from Cephalon Simaris for each successful scan of any enemy or unit while also adding an entry for the Codex. Stealth scans will provide a significant bonus to Standing earned. Widgets Widgets are upgrades that are permanently applied to Synthesis Scanners upon being purchased, enhancing their utility. There are three Widgets available for Synthesis Scanners, which can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . All three Widgets can be equipped simultaneously. Notes *Player will gain Standing points with Simaris if the Synthesis Scanner is used on normal enemies, equivalent to the amount of normal exp given if using a Codex Scanner. Scanning a target on unaware enemies doubles the Standing gained. **Standing earned by scanning enemies and Synthesis Targets will count towards Simaris' daily Standing limit. **Although more costly, scans taken with the Synthesis Scanner will count towards the player's Codex like a normal Codex Scanner, regardless of whether or not the scanned target is a Synthesis target or just a normal creature. *Helios' Investigator can consume Synthesis Scanners in place of Codex Scanners, but will not grant Simaris Standing. *The Cross-Matrix Widget will affect reputation per scan. The primary use for this widget is to scan synthesis targets faster, and fill the codex easier. *The Cross-Matrix Widgets can double the amount of Plant extracts and Kavat Genetic Codes collected. *The Cross-Matrix Widgets will not trigger when scanning Kurias or Fragments. Tips *While Synthesis Targets provide the largest amount of Simaris Standing per completion, the Synthesis Scanner can be used on normal enemies to provide Standing as well. Using a Loki, Ash, or Ivara to perform scans on enemies from stealth is a good way to earn large amounts of Standing per mission. *Using Kinetic Siphon Traps can aid in taking scans by immobilizing the enemy, as Synthesis Targets have resistance to many Warframe power crowd-control effects. *Trinity's Well Of Life Ability can make a good alternative for Kinetic Siphon Traps. It adds additional health to protect the target, lasts longer with Power Duration mods, and is entirely free. *Approaching the Synthesis Target through stealth (with either Shade or Invisibility) is recommended, as the Target will not run, thus making it easier to scan the Target's nodes. However, the Target will be alerted after the first scanned node. **Using a non-lethal Warframe ability to incapacitate the target is an alternative method of easy scans. **Using Frost's Freeze on the target will give you enough time to safely scan the target multiple times. **Using Ivara's Sleep Arrow on the target will, with enough duration, incapacitate the target long enough to perform all 4 scans *Keeping the scanner equipped and using melee to dispatch mobs helps in tracking down the target faster. *Companions (Kubrows and Sentinels) will attack the target and can kill it, preventing the target from being scanned, and thus necessitating another mission to start the process over. This can be prevented by either unequipping companions before attempting a Synthesis capture, or equipping a Sentinel with no attack precept installed. *All the Widgets available for purchase are useful when scanning. **Getting the Sol-Battery Widget early on allows players to save on credits as the upgrade grants an unlimited amount scans as long as at least 1 Synthesis Scanner charge is equipped. **The Cross-Matrix Widget helps produce two-scans-in-one, which helps when scanning a hard-to-encounter enemy, such as special bosses that are usually hard to reach to or assassins (ie. Stalker). **If the process of scanning seems difficult to perform, the Vector-Thread Widget is perfect, as it reduces the scan time down by a portion, usually two to three seconds. This is helpful when trying to scan speedy targets such as the Manic. Patch History }} See also *Market *Codex *Equipment fr:Scanner de Synthèse Category:Update 16 Category:Equipment Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Cephalon Simaris Category:Gear Category:Cephalon